One of the significant problems inhibiting the further use of synthetic materials is the innate flammability of certain materials, particularly plastics. Recently certain additives have been added to plastics which provide new compositions that have substantially increased resistance to flammability. Such a group of additives has been discovered for the polycarbonates. Aromatic sulfonic acid salts and perfluoroaliphatic sulfonic acid salts are well known in the art for their flame retardance activity in polycarbonate.
A new flame retardant additive has been found.